Cloud's going back
by Sliptop
Summary: After they succeded and defeat the evil that took place on the world, Cloud is willing to go back to his time.
1. The Black Knight

Cloud's going back  
  
Chapter 1 The Black Knight  
  
After Ramza ended the war on the continent, Cloud decide to try and go back to his world by using Mustadio's time machine. Ramza, supposed to be killed by the explosion of the wrecked ship survived and now live far from civilisation with his sister Alma. Before leaving, Cloud want to see Ramza to bid him his farewell. First he go to Ramza's house. *knock knock*  
  
Ramza-Who is it?  
  
Cloud-It's me Cloud!  
  
Ramza-Come on in!  
  
Cloud get's inside the small wooden house built by Ramza himself. As soon as he get's in Alma and Ramza arrive to greet him.  
  
Ramza-It has been quite a while! How are you doing?  
  
Cloud-I'm doing just fine how about you?  
  
Ramza-I'm doing great too. So what bring you here?  
  
Cloud-You know i was looking for this girl, Aeris. Well i didn't find her so i'm going back to my time to see if i can find her. I'm here to bid you my farewell.  
  
Ramza-Oh, yeah the Flower Girl.  
  
Alma-Was this girl your lover or anything?  
  
Cloud-Well you know... i euh... have to hurry up because Mustadio won't be waiting for me!  
  
Ramza-Well have a nice trip back to your time. By the way how are you going to get there? Mustadio will help you?  
  
Cloud-Yeah! I live with Mustadio since we stopped the war and he found a way to inverse is time machine and bring me back to my time. By the way Ramza what are you planing to do right now.  
  
Ramza-I don't know for now i'll stay here. Later maybe i'll go back to Igros Castle but it'll be quite weird. You know people think i'm dead. So can you stay for lunch?  
  
Cloud-No sorry i have to hurry. It is a 2-day trip back to Goug Machine City.  
  
Alma-All right, we won't hold you much longer!  
  
Cloud- It was a pleasure to see you again. Farewell!  
  
Alma, Ramza-Have a safe trip!  
  
Cloud go back to Goug Machine city. He stop at Dorter Trade City to sleep and continue his trip back to Goug Machine City. On his way he encounter a strange guy. He is wearing a black suit of armor and he seem's really angry. He keep on saying 'I'll get you, i swear i will'. Well he is weird, better not care about him. Has Cloud arrive in Goug Machine City, it's quite a mess there. Houses are burning and there is Benedict, a Chemist, with Mustadio and his dad Besrodio, who is really white. Cloud runs to them and talk with Mustadio who is a bit injured.  
  
Cloud-What happened here? Who did this?  
  
Mustadio-I don't know we were working on the time machine, me and my dad, and that man with a black suit of armor, Gafgarion i think he said his name was, came out of the time machine.  
  
Cloud-What about your dad?  
  
Mustadio-Gafgarion was in a pretty bad shape so he used a strange dark sword technique on him. It like... drained is life.  
  
Benedict-I'm sorry there's nothing i can do. He won't make it...  
  
Besrodio-Mustadio... please come here...  
  
Mustadio-What is it... please dad don't die on me... i... i can't do anything without you. And... i love you dad... i will miss you.  
  
Besrodio-Come on... i know you can help Cloud. You are old enought to live alone... i love you my son...  
  
Mustadio-Dad!!! No!!!!!  
  
Cloud-Mustadio... i don't know what to say. I feel like it's my fault that all this his happening. Because i got you and your dad working on the time machine. I'm so sorry.  
  
Mustadio-No Cloud don't feel sorry. We had you coming here from the start so...  
  
Benedict-I'm really sorry Mustadio...  
  
Cloud-You know what i will do, i'll go after that Gafgarian and slay him for what he did to you and your dad. He passed by me while i was on my way here. He was saying something about killing someone.  
  
Mustadio-You would do this Cloud? If you don't i'll keep on working on the time machine anyway so don't feel like you have to do this.  
  
Cloud-I don't know where he was heading but i have to stop him.  
  
Cloud bid is farewell to Mustadio and leave to find that... Gafgarion. He head to Lionel Castle to ask if anyone has seen him and if they did which way he went.  
  
-Marc- 


	2. After Gafgarion

Cloud's going back  
  
Chapter 2 After Gafgarion  
  
Has soon as he arrive at Lionel Caste, he start asking the people around if they seen any black armor-wearing knight and the answer every body give him is 'Are you talking about Gafgarion, he's dead you know that don't you.' But someone tell him a guard saw him yesterday. He tought it was a ghost so he ran away scared. That guard was no more on the wall he was in the king room. Cloud make is way to the castle. At the entrance two guard block is way and say:  
  
Guard1-Hi traveler.  
  
Cloud-Hi, i would like to know if i could come in.  
  
Guard2-Why do you want to come in? Is it to talk with the king? He is pretty busy right now come back later.  
  
Cloud-No i want to talk with the guard that is supposed to have seen the ghost of Gafgarion.  
  
Guard1-Hum... Well, i'll have to ask the king. Come in and wait in the room the guard will show you.  
  
Cloud-Thank you very much.  
  
Guard2-Follow me please.  
  
The guard guide Cloud to a big room with confortable chair. On the wall their is a magnificient painting. It must be a painting of the king now. The guard arrive finally with the other one. The two other go back at the door. He introduce himself:  
  
Chad-Hi, my name is Chad and you are?  
  
Cloud-Hi Chad, my name is Cloud and the reason i'm here is because...  
  
Chad-You want to know about the ghost.  
  
Cloud-Yes i'm going to tell you something. It wasn't a ghost. While my friend was reparing a time machine with is dad he came out of it and attacked Goug Machine City. After that, he left looking for someone he wishes to kill. I would like to know which way you saw him going please.  
  
Chad-Wait a second i'll think. I was on the east wall, and he was going... north i think.  
  
Cloud-Thank you for your help. I will beg you my leave.  
  
Chad-It was a pleasure to help you.  
  
After that, Cloud sleep because it's getting late and he don't want to travel at night time. So he goes to the Inn and ask for a room. When he wake up the next morning it's quite sunny. 'Good time to travel' he think. So he eat a little something and leave for his travel. He head north to Dorter Trade City because it seem he was traveling that way. All day long it was really quiet. He knew the war was over so it was quite normal but he wanted to know where were the creature? He didn't see any chocobo or goblin. Maybe they were hiding in the wood around the road he was traveling. He finally arrive at Dorter Trade City. It was about night time so he stopped by the Inn, had something to eat then he went to bed. During the night, there was a lot of noise downstair so he went to take a look at what was happening. He goes down the stairs, wait and listen. Most of the conversation talk about Gafgarion which has been seen around.  
  
Villager1-He killed the shopkeeper because he wouldn't give him a kind of green rock.  
  
Villager2-They found him and it looked like is life was drained out of his body. Could it be really Gafgarion who did that? I was sure he was dead.  
  
Villager1-So does i but look no one else know this skill exept the member of the Cid and why would they want to kill a shopkeeper...  
  
Cloud get in the conversation to see if they know annything about the way he could have left.  
  
Cloud-Hi, i'm sorry to get in the conversation that way but i would like to know if any of you two know the way he left. I'm actually going after him right now so any kind of information would be really usefull. By the way my name is Cloud.  
  
Villager1-Oh, well i heard he was heading to Nevraska Temple. The child of the shopkeeper saw everything that happened. But now he is still in town from the rumor. Everybody is scared and no one leave there house. Lots of knight are patrolling.  
  
Cloud-Do you know anything about the green rock he was asking for.  
  
Villager2-I do it had the sign of serpentarius on it.  
  
Cloud-Thanks a lot for the information it will be very usefull.  
  
Cloud hand over 10000 gil to the 2 man.  
  
Villager1,2-Thanks a lot!  
  
After that he goes to his room pick his Materia Blade and leave the Inn to look in the city. It's pitch black and Cloud don't see a thing. He get stop by many guard asking him what he is doing outside at this time. He just say he is going out of town and keep on looking. Just before the day rise he see Gafgarion getting out of town. The guards at the gate try to stop him but he kill them. Cloud run after but he isn't fast enough. Gafgarion get in Sweegy Wood and is lost of view.  
  
Cloud-All right! I'll head for Nevraska Temple. At least i know where he is going but why is he going there anyway?  
  
Before leaving he goes back to town and buy a chocobo so he'll have a small advantage over him. Now there is a lot of monster. He has to hack and slash his way through constanty being hurt. So he has to stop to heal is wound. He wonder why there is so many monsters that way. Then when he think about it, he followed the path Gafgarion took from Lionel Castle. Now he is or infront of him which is not quite intelligent cause he is helping him, or he is taking another path then Gafgarion is. A priest in this moment would have been really appreciated. But he has to keep on going. He finally arrive at Nevraska Temple. He eat some bread he has in his bag and look if he don't see Gafgarion arriving. Suddendly, all become dark... 


End file.
